


30 days of woosan smut

by choisantkm



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choisantkm/pseuds/choisantkm
Summary: Básicamente, Wooyoung y San explorando su vida sexual en muchos ámbitos.





	30 days of woosan smut

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: los capítulos de este reto no están relacionados el uno con el otro. 
> 
> Puede que en algún momento suceda, pero eso saldría especificado en el inicio del cap.
> 
> Woosan!AU's, versátiles y bastante kinkys.
> 
> Disfruten.♡

Esta será una pequeña presentación de los días que estaremos haciendo para este reto, el cuál estará siendo realizado por dos personitas.

Día 1: Mimos.  
Día 2: Hablando mucho.  
Día 3: Primera vez.  
Día 4: Masturbación.  
Día 5: Voyeurismo.  
Día 6: Vestidos a medias.  
Día 7: Sexo por skype.  
Día 8: Contra la pared.  
Día 9: Doggystyle.  
Día 10: Spanking.  
Día 11: Fingering.  
Día 12: Rimming.*  
Día 13: 69.  
Día 14: Sensory deprivation.  
Día 15: Lugar público.  
Día 16: Striptease.  
Día 17: Sexo matutino.  
Día 18: Blowjob.  
Día 19: Dirty talk.  
Día 20: Choking | Breath play.  
Día 21: Sexo en la ducha.  
Día 22: Sexo en el escritorio.  
Día 23: Sexo por teléfono.  
Día 24: Cross-dressing.  
Día 25: Fetiche.  
Día 26: Después de una pelea.  
Día 27: Sexo duro.  
Día 28: Roleplaying.  
Día 29: Con comida.  
Día 30: Libre.

*El día 12 está sujeto a posibles cambios debido a que no es una temática que sea muy de nuestro agrado, por lo que tememos que el one shot no sea tan bueno como los demás, jeje.

 

.


End file.
